All That
All That was a sketch comedy show primarily on SNICK. It ran for over 500 episodes before its cancelation. It appears to be based heavily on Saturday Night Live. Sketches *Opening- before the intro, the cast would be shown presumably in a backstage room preparing for the show, where the director would always warn them that the show starts in five minutes. *Superdude- a parody of Superman. Superdude's one weakness was lactose-intolerance, and thus his enemies were always dairy-themed. In every episode, a random girl would explain what "lactose-intolerant" means and eventually help Superdude when the dairy product weakened him. Superdude was portrayed by Kenan Thompson. *Good Burger- a sketch taking place in a burger joint. Kel Mitchell played a stereotypical teenage cashier. Its popularity spawned a film. *Cooking with Randy and Mandy- a cooking show on "Channel 106B" where Kenan and Angelique Bates made everyday confections with their secret ingredient: chocolate. They also tend to immerse themselves in chocolate. *Dullmont Jr. High- a sketch taking place in a middle school with Kel acting as Coach Kreton and Kenan acting as Principal William Baines Pimpel (last name pronounced Pim-PELL). Kreton lives a miserable, painful life and is known for his catchphrase "Oh, the life I live is sad". Pimpel is obsessed with the giant pimple on his forehead, and tends to take deep breaths when he introduces himself. Kenan also plays Ms. Piddlin, the cafeteria lady who is obsessed with peas. *Have A Nice Day With Leroy And Fuzz- Leon Frierson stars as a cool kid complaining about stuff that kids always complain about (bathtime, vegetables, etc) while Fuzz (a parody of such muppets as Elmo) tries to explain how good they are. Leroy always finds ways to torture Fuzz. *Walter the Earboy- a show about outcasts starring Josh Server as Walter, a character with unusually large ears. His friend Pizza Face, played by Kel, actually has a slice of pizza for a face. Tinsel teeth, played by Alisa Reyes, has a mouth full of Christmas decorations. Four Eyes, played by Angelique Bates, actually has four eyes. *Baggin' Saggin' Barry- A character with giant pants with a seemingly-unlimited capacity, played by Kenan. *The Island Girls- Amanda Bynes and Lori Beth Denberg are stranded on a desert island in an Odd Couple type of show. Lori Beth acts normal while Amanda acts idiotic. Amanda always spoils Lori Beth's ways to escape. They are on the island after their speedboats crashed. *Vital Information- an extremely popular sketch featuring various humorous quotes, originally starring Danni Tamberelli and later Lori Beth Denberg. When Lori Beth couldn't do the show one episode, they hired Danni. Appears to have been influenced by the Weekend Update from SNL. *Ishboo- a foreign exchange student with very strange customs compared to those of America. Played by Kenan. *USS Spaceship- a parody of Star Trek *Repairman- Played by Kel. A repairman who portrays himself as a superhero, and introduces himself by saying "Repairman-man-man-man-man!" His idea of repairing things is to destroy them. *Mrs. Hushbaum- a librarian who will yell extremely loudly at the slightest noise, yet makes significantly more noise than anyone else. Played by Lori Beth. *Whateverrr *Everyday French with Pierre Escargot- played by Kenan. He speaks in mock French and translates humorously, usually involving monkeys or cheese. One time, he said an unusually long phrase which translated as "How are you?" His last name is French for "snails". *Life with Peter and Flem- a comparison of Peter, who lives an "ideal" life, and Flem, who lives an unbelievably ridiculous life. Stars Josh and Kel. *Detective Dan- Josh Server stars as a strange detective using odd logic to solve various crimes. Introduces himself multiple times to the same person. *Stuart- a kid (Marc Saul) who claims to be "the best X ever!" (where X can be anything), and abruptly denies "capturing the real X" (where X can be anyone) and putting X in a random place. When his plot is uncovered, he admits that he is just a boy named Stuart, but if he was a real X (where X can be anything), he'd be "the greatest X...IN ALL THE LAND!) *Complaint Deparment- starring Lori Beth as the clueless customer service representative *Jimmy Bond: Agent 00 1/7- parody of James Bond *Lump Maroon- played by Kel. A comical character who could only say "Jupiter" *Mavis and Clavis- a parody of Stalter and Waldorf from the Muppet Show, played by Kenan & Kel. *Bradley: the Big Ol' Baby- Kenan stars as a giant baby Similarities to Saturday Night Live *It is a sketch comedy show. *It has a sketch before the intro. *Vital Information appears to be based on Weekend Update *It has a musical guest at the end of each show. *It was typically shown on Saturday nights New Cast After many years, the entire cast was replaced, which many fans believe is when the show jumped the shark. It also created uncreative skits such as Know Your Stars, which simply made fun of celebrities, and On Air Dare, which was a disgusting parody of Fear Factor. This change may have corresponded with a similar change occurring on SNL. Spinoff Due to the show's popularity, Amanda would eventually get her own sketch comedy show known as the Amanda Show. Controversy In one instance of the Good Burger sketch, a customer is upset that his burger was cooked well done instead of his order of rare. It is strongly advised that meat be cooked at least to medium in order to avoid the risk of foodborne illnesses. iTunes The show is now available on iTunes. Trivia *Following the end credits, Kenan would shout "Hey, Clavis! Wake up, the show's over.", to which Kel would respond "Aw, yeah! Kick it!" This is similar to the two men in the balcony from the Muppet Show. *The intro was done by TLC Film The popularity of the Good Burger sketch spawned a film. See Also *Roundhouse *The Amanda Show *Kenan & Kel Category:TV shows